Computer networks connect computer systems in a network. One type of connection is a static connection, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A static connection typically includes a dedicated point-to-point connection between the computer systems. The static connection remains established until it is removed by configuration changes. An alternate method is by a dynamic connection, as illustrated in FIG. 2. A dynamic connection is typically established between computer systems only when the nodes request a communication session.